


Ame Amin

by ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow



Series: Some Turn To Dust Or To Gold [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, finally lmao, girls gotta mind other girls, sera is a pretty okay friend even when hammered, teens for mentions of drinking/being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Maybe just for you, ma sa'lath"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ame Amin

**Author's Note:**

> i need to start writing longer stories.. maybe even smut... /looks into the distance/ e v e n t u a l l y~

Crashing and stage whispering and giggling alerted solas that something was amiss. It was late, most of the staff gone to bed. He had allowed himself to stay up to work on the fresco in his study but all three floors of the tower solas dwelled were completely deserted, baring him.

Curiosity got the best of him. He moved silently, stepping down his step ladder and putting his brush and paints on what little space was on his cluttered desk.

Following the noise to the main hall, cleaning the paint off his hands with a rag, he opened the door to find sera trying to haul a limp, giggling Revas. She seemed to be having a great deal of trouble, being quite drunk herself. Her cheeks red and blotchy as they got when she drank a lot.

“Makers hairy arse Vasy!’ sera whinged, stumbling and righting herself just before she could fall and slam her face into the ground “for someone so thin y’weigh a ton!”  
Their illustrious leader just giggled in response, her feet didn’t seem to be working very well, they were being dragged behind her.

Solas decided that it was a little too painful to watch.

“Rough night?” he called, Sera jumped a foot in the air, letting out a scream of surprise.

Revas looked up a moment later, eyes glassy . She recognized his voice almost immediately. 

“Ma’vhenan~!” she sing-songed, pulling him a splitting grin before trying to stand on her own and walk to him. Sera, who still had a hand pressed to her jack-hammer heart, scoffed and rolled her eyes but didn’t try to stop her. 

She got a few steps before Solas had to dart across the room to save her from a broken nose or a few chipped teeth.

As if she hadn’t almost fallen flat on her face, she immediately wrapped her arms around him, practically hanging off his neck.

“How much did you have..?” he asked with muted bewilderment.

“’dunno…” she slurred, burying her nose into his neck 

“ it was someth… thing bull had… something qun..y?” she paused “qunariy??” several beats of hesitation more “whatever, it was really strong… like really..”

Sera shook her head “bull challenged her to a drink off.” She supplied, feeling uncharacteristically relaxed in solas’ presence “And she didn’t win.”

“did so.” Revas whined, voice muffled in solas’ shoulder

“Sure thing, Vasy.” Sera sniggered.

“too right..” she trained off, solas’ grip tightened when she suddenly went limp again.

Solas sighed. “It’ll take her from here, thank you Sera.”

She scowled, wrinkling her nose, but paused. Finally after a few beats of trying to stare Solas down while wobbling on her feet, she brandished a finger at him.

“No funny business, yeah?” she warned as sternly as she could muster.

Solas gave her a level look as he adjusted his grip on Revas. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said and with that, Sera set off back to the tavern, a bed was waiting with her name on it.

Revas let out a breathy little giggle into his neck “‘wouldn’t dream of it’… heh heh.. I get it.” She said, Solas had to stop himself from laughing. 

“Completely unintentional, I assure you.” 

Pulling her arm over his shoulder and gripping tight, he started to make his way to the inquisitors personal chambers with Revas in toe. Revas attempted, however feebly, to help move her feet.

“You should… come out to the tavern from time to time,” she said, she wobbled on her feet and he adjusted. “You and I could, like, team up and we’d kick everyone’s ass at cards.”

Solas let out a snort of laughter “You and I both know you are absolutely rubbish at cards, Inquisitor”

She made a noise of protest in the back of her throat. “I am not!” she said indignantly “How would you know anyway? You’ve never seen me play!”

“Varric thought it only necessary to inform me.” Solas said dutifully.

Revas wrinkled her nose and shook her head “Varric is a dirty lying scoundrel!” she said.

Solas opened the door leading to the staircase up to her chambers and paused. He spared Revas a look, thinking.

“Forgive me.” Is all the warning she got before Solas scooped her into his arms. She let out a squeal of surprise, reaching out to grip onto him. 

“By the dread wolf Solas!” she cried as he started walking up the stairs, her pulled close to him “Warn a girl next time!”

Solas smirked “and here I thought you’d enjoy getting swept off your feet, vhenan.” He teased. Were her skin lighter, he would have been able to see the blush that took her face.

She made a little noise before hiding her face in his neck. “You don’t play fair…” she complained. the heat of her breath sending a shiver down his spine.

“I fight fire with fire, inquisitor” he muttered. Revas chose not to delve deeper.

There was silence as Solas carried her up the stairs. She relaxed in his arms. drawing little figure eights and nonsensical patterns on the fabric of his shirt. She began to hum to herself, a soft sweet noise that reminded him of home.

“Heruamin lotirien..” She sang quietly, her voice echoing off the stone walls. “Alai uethri maeria. Halurocon yalei nam bahna.” she followed a tune in her own head, one Solas knew quite well, one that made his heart hurt, one that reminded him of a past he’d rather forget.

Her voice was so sweet, like a songbird, bright and happy. He didn’t dare interrupt her.

As he walked up the stairs she sang, he resisted the urge to hum along with her. He wanted to just hear her, bask in her voice. Just for now.

Eventually her singing went back to humming. It took him a while still after that to find his voice.

“You should sing more often” he said quietly. She stopped humming and spared him a glance before leaning forward, her lips found his jaw with a slow pulling kiss.

“Maybe just for you, ma sa’lath…” she breathed, kissing his neck then. He hummed, pleased.

“I shall keep that in mind then.” He uttered and they once more descended into silence before finally he reached her door.

He let her down only when he had reached her bed. Immediately her hands reached out for him, pulling him forwards into a hungry kiss that he wanted dearly to return. She whined, chasing his lips as he pulled away. 

He shook his head, sighed softly as he rested his forehead against hers. “Do that to me again when you are sober, vhenan.” He said and Revas let out a groan of frustration.

Solas smiled despite himself. He leaned down, kissing her gently on the cheek. “Sleep well.” He said quietly before pulling himself to his full height and tearing himself away from her. 

Only once she heard her door close did she sink onto her bed. Pressing her hand to her cheek and the ghost of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't recognize the song, it was in origins, it's called 'I am the one'. the title comes from it~
> 
> I love how they translated it into the common tongue in inquisition as one of the tavern songs


End file.
